


in his arms

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sad movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Mori, stop crying in my hair,” Yuu hiccupped, swatting at him lightly.





	in his arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/gifts).



> _hey blue i love you thanks for prompting this_

Morisuke sniffled quietly, tightening his arm around Yuu and pulling the bawling boy closer to him. He buried his face in Yuu’s hair, trying to conceal his tears as the scene played out onscreen.

“Mori, stop crying in my hair,” Yuu hiccupped, swatting at him lightly.

“You’re the one who picked this damn movie,” Morisuke grumbled, reaching for the box of tissues they had the foresight to leave close by. He dabbed at his eyes, cursing quietly as the main character’s confession was rejected.

“Come on! Can’t he see that she loves him?” Yuu complained, voice trembling, “They’re perfect for each other!”

Morisuke only hummed in response, grabbing another tissue before passing Yuu the box. 

The movie ended with the main character watching her love leave with a different girl, which had both of them sobbing. Not that Morisuke would ever admit it. Kuroo would never let him hear the end of it.

“Let’s never watch a movie like that again,” Morisuke proposed, aggressively wiping at his face.

Yuu wriggled around until he was lying on Morisuke’s lap, head pressed to his chest. Morisuke rested his chin on Yuu’s head, letting his hand rest on Yuu’s back, tracing comforting circles with his thumb. He could feel Yuu’s tears dampening his shirt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I love you,” Morisuke whispered through his tears, a fond smile finding its way onto his face as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Yuu’s head.

“Don’t make me happy when I’m sad, Mori,” Yuu complained, “It’s very confusing.”

Morisuke chuckled, but said nothing. He stayed quiet, content to enjoy Yuu’s warmth, breathing in his comforting scent. The tears brought on by a movie like that were worth it, if it ended like this. Morisuke would be alright with falling asleep like this, spending the entire night in each other’s arms. 

In fact, he might. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, exhausted from crying. He could vaguely register Yuu humming something softly under his breath, and he let himself drift off.

-

In the morning, his neck was stiff and Yuu had crushed one of his arms, but it was worth it to spend a night with the one he loved.


End file.
